Back It Up
Back It Up is a song by American recording artist Colette Carr. The song was written by Carr, The Cataracs, and Nick Cannon, and produced by The Cataracs. "Back It Up" was released on November 11, 2009 by Interscope as the first single from her mixtape Sex Sells Stay Tooned. The song was a tribute for her schizophrenic uncle, Robin. "Back It Up" is musically known as a "dance song" by critics. The song garnered positive reviews from music critics. Many critics called it "original", but criticized the dance break near the end of the song. "Back It Up" became a viral hit, and reached # 1 of the MTV Music chart. A corresponding music video for "Back It Up" was directed by Richie Mac. The video was a tribute to Carr's uncle, who was schizophrenic. The song was promoted through its music video being played on Teen Nick, MTV, and MTV Jams and live performances. The song was performed in Carr's act in the "The Cherrytree Pop Alternative Tour." The song was also included in Carr's debut album Skitszo. Background and Composition The song was written by Carr, and The Cataracs. It was described by many as "dance track". "Back It Up" was released internationally on November 11, 2009 as a CD single. "Back It Up" is a Pop Punk with a length of three minutes and nine seconds. "Back It Up" is heavy in synths, drums, and piano. Lyrically, "Back It Up" speaks of dancing, with the lyrics of the chours saying “Back it up, Drop it down, Shake it, Now make it go.” The bridge introduces a dance break in the song.Carr uses her signature rapping/singing style for the song. Critical Reception “Back It Up” was met with mainly positive reviews. XXXO.com gave the song an "A" rating, saying,"A few days ago, I was shown this song by my best friend. My jaw dropped. Colette Carr has entered my world. ... I'm so glad I have been showed this goddess." They continued to say the song was "almost perfect", but criticized the dance break near the end of the song.Freewired.com said they liked the song, but "liked 'Bitch Like Me' better." Chart Performance The song hit number 1 on The MTV Music Chart. It remained # 1 for three weeks. Due to this, the song and video became a viral hit. It failed to chart on the itunes chart or on any major chart. Lyrics Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Make it go, ma-make it go, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-make it go. Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Make it go, ma-make it go, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-make it go. Hey, it's me. Call the cops.I'm the girl that make the whole show stop, But the party don't stop, and Bacardi's on rock And the girls gon' talk when the boys go flock (flock) Yeah, (yeah), I got the bread for the seagullsIt's hot at the spot up top Desert eagles taking flight I don't know where I'm landing So swoop, drop it low Hollow mind expanding Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Make it go, ma-make it go, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-make it go. Back it up, you got somethin' to deliver So-so-so chill, it'll make somebody shiver S-s-s-s-so scary, feel lips start to quiver Glass rise, close your eyes and mind your liver on black, top back; you know you like that Can't keep track, riding on the fast track Nah-nah-nah-not even if you try Too preoccupied countin' clouds in the sky Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Make it go, ma-make it go, ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-ma-make it go. Ba-ba oohBa-ba oohBack it up! (Back it up!) Ba-ba oohBa-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba ooh Back it u-u-u-up Back it up, ba-back it up (back it up!) Ba-back it up, back it up, ma-make it go Ba-back it up, ba-back it up (back it up!) Ba-back it up, ba-back it up, ma-make it go, go Back it up, ba-back it up (ba-back it, back it up!) Ba-back it up, ba-back it up, ma-make it go Ba-back it up, ba-back it up, (ba-back it, back it up!) Ba-back it up, back it up, ma-make it go, go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Back it up, drop it down, shake it, then make it go Make it go, make it go, make it go, make it go Category:Song Category:Sex Sells Stay Tooned Category:Single Category:2009 Category:Skitszo